


It's Real To Me

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [36]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve and Tony are caught in a time loop where only they remember what happens.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	It's Real To Me

**Author's Note:**

> time loop prompt

They’d repeated the same day hundreds of times now. At least it felt like it. Maybe it was less? Tony wished he’d kept better track of it.

The only silver lining had been that they both remembered. They both knew what was going on, so they didn’t have to repeat themselves too often.

_“I remember,”_ Steve had yelled at him after the first month, as Tony recalled the different events they’d gone through. Always similar but never exactly the same. _“Stop repeating it, I remember.”_

It had been harder in the beginning, being the only two that knew anything was amiss. Of course, it was them. Everyone knew they weren’t exactly friends. Or at least, not particularly on the same page half the time. Let’s be honest, they couldn’t stand each other. But, as they were forced together, having to work together to solve this unsolvable problem, and stuck sharing a bed in the safe house they were confined to, they’d grown closer. Understood each other so much better. They became a better team, friends. And now… Now, Tony couldn’t quite explain the fluttering in his chest, or why he blushed when Steve took off his shirt so Tony could bandage up the worst of his injuries.

_“I’ve seen you naked before, Steve. Just take off your damned shirt so I can make sure nothing’s going to set wrong,”_ he’d yelled at Steve after the first time they’d been caught in a battle they didn’t expect. Steve had cracked at least one rib, and they weren’t sure how their injuries would be the next day. Steve had been shy about taking off any piece of clothing in front of Tony. It was cute, actually.

But today, or on this version of today, for whatever reason, Tony averted his eyes as Steve peeled off the now stained t-shirt. They knew how injuries worked now, but they still wanted to make sure nothing was worse than it seemed. Neither wanted to find out what happened if the worst happened.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked as he tossed the shirt aside.

“Nothing,” Tony mumbled, sitting besides him to take a look at the nasty gash he had gotten just below his left pec.

He worked in silence, cleaning the wound, and dressing it. He willed himself to ignore the hitch in Steve’s breath when Tony placed a hand on his chest and gave him that look that reminded him to hold still. Or what sounded like a soft moan when Tony’s fingers accidentally brushed against Steve’s nipple as he tapped off the gauze. Or the way Steve’s hand clenched around his thigh, purely because of the pain, not for the reason his brain supplied oh so unhelpfully. Or the look he saw in Steve’s eyes after he heard a faint _Tony_ and he looked up through dark lashes.

He definitely couldn’t ignore the feeling of Steve’s hand on his chin, tipping his head up, and Steve’s lips on his. How his body willingly molded into every touch, every inch of Steve touching him. His arms wrapping around Steve’s neck as Steve lifted him up, ignoring the pain of his injury, and brought him to the bed. He couldn’t ignore the needy way he whispered Steve’s name against his neck, and how Steve replied that he had him. He’d always have him.

“Is this real?” Tony asked against Steve’s skin when they’d both finished and collapsed on the bed, sweaty and sticky, kissing whatever part of the other they could still reach.

Steve chuckled and gently bit Tony’s collarbone gently, the closest thing to pinching him, really. “It’s real to me.”

He kissed Steve until they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, hoping they could maybe figure this out the following day, but knowing they had each other, no matter how many more today’s they had to go through.


End file.
